naruhina christmas
by cool hina-chan1
Summary: when naruto gets a gift to sakura will he find out that he truly loves hinata. couples naruhina sasusaku hope you like it it's my first songfic


_**Naruhina Christmas special **_

_**Since Christmas is coming I thought of making a Christmas special hope you like it.**_

_**It was a nice but cold day in kanoha , little kids playing in the snow with their friends and family**_

_**While naruto is walking through the streets looking for a present for someone since his friends are making a Christmas party. "what should I get for sakura ?" naruto whispering to himself. "hey naruto!" said kiba running to him. "hey kiba where's akamaru?" naruto asked. "oh he is sick so he cant go to the party." kiba said. . "oh poor akamaru ,so did you get ino a gift yet? Naruto said with a smile on his face. "yup hope she likes it ." kiba said with a bigger smile. So did you get anyone a gift?" kiba asked. Well I cant find one for that special person I love." naruto said blushing. " hey why don't you give her a nice necklace?" kiba asked. " maybe well see you at the party!" naruto said running. After he got his gift he went to the party. "Hope sakura likes this gift." Naruto thought to himself. When came to the party he saw hinata and sasuke holding hands, for some reason he felt something inside himself that didn't like that. "hey naruto-kun." hinata said with a shy smile. "hey dobe." sasuke said with is I don't care face until he saw hinata again. "hey hinata want to dance?" sasuke asked hinata with a slight blush. "s-sure sasuke-kun." hinata said with a slight blush as well. "weird who knew they can be a couple ?" naruto said with an eradiated face. "hey naruto." sakura said running to him. " hey sakura ." naruto said with a blush. " hey have you seen sasuke-kun anywhere?" sakura said with a blush on her face from saying his name. "yea he's dancing with hinata." naruto said with a sad face but hidden it with a smile. "what he's with hinata , so the rumors are true they are going out. Sakura said with a sad smile. "hey don't worry , do you want to dance with me?" naruto asked. "yea sure but can we spy on sasuke and hinata ?" sakura said with a small grin. "why do you want to do that?" naruto asked. " well I just want to know what he says to hinata, please naruto." sakura said. "ok sakura." said naruto he didn't want to do this but for some reason he felt like doing that as well .**_

_**As sakura and naruto were dancing next to sasuke and hinata they heard them talk. "h-hey sasuke-kun I h-have a gift for you." hinata said looking at him. "me to hinata-Chan." sasuke said with a slight blush. They went to a table were they had there drinks and gave each other a their gift's for each other. "open your's hinata-Chan." sasuke said hoping she will like what he got her.**_

"_**o-ok sasuke-kun." hinata said exited what she got for her. "oh sasuke-kun its-its so beautiful ."hinata said. It was a necklace with a purple diamond on the middle of the necklace. "I got two things for you." hinata said hoping he likes the gift's she got him. The first was a sasuke plushy. When sakura saw the plushy she threw her gift away. Naruto felt the same way of doing to his gift too but couldn't because it was for sakura not hinata. "here sakura this is for you" naruto said feeling sad . "oh thanks naruto." sakura said feeling like crying because it was hinata that got a necklace from sasuke and not her. But little did they know that sasuke and hinata were just getting to know each other and becoming more and more like friends. Hinata went and got to the karaoke machine (lucky her it was at her house) and sang for everybody . ( grown up Christmas list by: Kelly Clarkson)**_

_**Do you remember meI sat upon your kneeI wrote to youWith childhood fantasiesWell, I'm all grown up nowAnd still need help somehowI'm not a child**_

_**But my heart still can dreamSo here's my lifelong wishMy grown up Christmas listNot for myselfBut for a world in needNo more lives torn apartThat wars would never startand wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never endThis is my grown up christmas listAs children we believedThe grandest sight to seeWas something lovelyWrapped beneath our treeWell heaven only knowsThat packages and bowsCan never healA hurting human soulNo more lives torn apartThat wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never endThis is my grown up Christmas listWhat is this illusion called the innocence of youthMaybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth(there'd be)No more lives torn apartThat wars would never startAnd time would heal all heartsAnd everyone would have a friendAnd right would always winAnd love would never end, ohThis is my grown up christmas list **_

_**This is my grown up christmas listafter hinata sang she noticed everyone clapped for her when she remembered that her and sasuke where in the karaoke room. Even sakura and naruto clapped. that's when naruto found out that he loves hinata and not sakura. And sakura noticed that the rumor was from ino ,she knew better that ino loves to gossip about people and remembered that sasuke told her he wanted to be friends with hinata. When sasuke and hinata met with naruto and sakura they switched people , hinata with naruto and sasuke with sakura. After the party was over they went home but naruto ,he wanted to help hinata clean up from the party. when they were done hinata said bye to naruto and so did naruto say bye but they noticed they were underneath a mistoe . Naruto blushed at the thought of kissing hinata , even hinata was thinking the same thing . So they kissed after the kiss naruto asked her out for a date tomorrow and of course she said yes. And after he left they went to sleep waiting for Christmas to come for it's not likely you get to have the most wonderful Christmas since it's always gets to be a wonderful Christmas .**_

_**the end**_

_**Hope you liked it . And I don't own any naruto characters **_

_**Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year . Oh and please review byiii**_


End file.
